havenmainefandomcom-20200214-history
Nathan's Relationships
These are the relationships that Nathan Wuronos experiences through his work and life in Haven. These relationships are either romantic, friendly, long working, or down right great. Main Relationships *Audrey and Nathan *Duke and Nathan Garland Wuornos Nathan and his Dad had a rocky relationship. Nathan isn't Garland's biological son, but Nathan in his own way respects his father. Nathan felt undermimed by his father a lot, and often calls his father the Chief. The Chief himself is unsure how to connect with Nathan, creating their rocky relationship. In Welcome To Haven, Garland comments to Nathan how he is wasting his time helping Audrey. In Fur, Nathan becomes highly annoyed when his father forces him to join the hunt for the animal killing people. In Spiral, Nathan is angry at Garland for not telling him that he was adopted and about his real father. He is shocked though when he finds out that Garland was the one causing all the cracks in Haven. James Cogan James Cogan is Nathan's son with Sarah Vernon. Upon getting thrown back to 1955 by Stuart Mosley, Nathan discovers Sarah, one of Mara's alter egos has just arrived in Haven, Maine and believing he may never get back to his version of Sarah (IE: Audrey) makes love to her on a beach in the back of a convertible where she conceives their son. Nathan is later sent back to his own time, along with Duke Crocker (who Stuart also sent back to 1955) and James' paternity remains unconfirmed until Audrey enters the barn with a wounded James in an attempt to end the 27 year cycle of Troubles. James returns to Haven, years later, as an infant, stranded on the side of the road with his mother, Paige (yet another incarnation of Mara) for Nathan to find so the two of them could "fall in love all over again" and be a family after Audrey and her father ended the Troubles for good. Jess Minnion Nathan and Jess had a romantic relationship. They first met in Fur when he investigated Jess about her lands and such. She openly flirts with Nathan. Although she rather suddenly ends it after she almost dies.Nathan saves her, but she decides the dangers of living in Haven are too great. Jordan McKee Nathan meets Jordan at the Gun & Rose Diner where she is working as a waitress. Nathan arrives with his new Guard tattoo in hopes of being accepted into the Guard. His purpose is to try to find a way to help Audrey Parker stay in Haven. Nathan discovers that Jordan is Troubled and that her touch causes intense pain. Nathan endears himself to Jordan by holding her hand and explaining that his Trouble is that he can not feel. Nathan enters into a relationship with Jordan as Audrey starts pushing him away and despite the fact he is still in love with her. Jordan and Nathan's relationship comes to an end after Jordan kidnaps, Ginger Danvers. She explains that Nathan is not immune to Ginger's trouble and that if the Guard had Ginger, they'd have Nathan. If they had Nathan, they could control Audrey. When Nathan asks Jordan why she didn't tell him this before; she replies, "Because I knew you'd try to stop it from happening." To which Nathan replies, "You're right." Thus ending any relationship between the two. Jordan later appears at the barn with a few other Guard members to insure that Audrey disappears with the barn, thus ending her Trouble for another 27 years. Vince Teagues orders Jordan and the rest of the Guard to leave. They comply, except for Jordan. She reappears after Audrey enters the barn and shoot Nathan in the back when he tries to interfere with its disappearance. Duke Crocker then shoots Jordan twice in an attempt to save Nathan. When the Barn disappears, Nathan saves Jordan and carries her to help, saving her life. Jordan continues to hate him and attempts to kill him when she learns that if Audrey kills Nathan, it could end the troubles forever. She soon begins following him around on cases in order to make sure he doesn't die until Audrey gets back, which annoys Nathan. When they do get Audrey back, Jordan comes with a group of people in order to make sure that Nathan dies. As such, Jordan Is now evil. Dwight Hendrickson Nathan and Dwight have a strong brother-like relationship. They first meet in Sparks and Recreation when the lights burst and Dwight comes to "clean" the scene. Dwight and Nathan soon develop a trust with each after Nathan realizes he needs Dwight's help. In Lockdown, Nathan gets Dwight released when he is arrested, and later Dwight breaks into the police station when it's on lockdown. Sarah Vernon Nathan and Sarah were in a romantic relationship that was cut short. Nathan meets Sarah when he was sent back in time by Stuart Mosley. Nathan is surprised to see "Audrey" back in her previous personality. While Nathan is stunned, Sarah grabs him by the ear and drags him out of the room. Nathan calls her amazing and Sarah is impressed. So she invites him out for lunch on the beach. During the date, they flirt and kiss. Nathan feeling awkward being with Audrey but not tries to leave. Sarah mentions how she is always attracted to the shy ones. This makes Nathan turn around and kiss her. They later make love in a car. Nathan later tells Sarah he is from the future Haven and he needs to go back. Nathan leaves not knowing Sarah is pregnant with his child, James Cogan. Mara When they first meet in See No Evil, Mara pretends to be Audrey and handcuffs Nathan to a fence and takes his gun. Mara knocks him out and leaves him there. Nathan dislikes Mara after that and tries to get Audrey back, but he fails and Mara shoots him in the shoulder. Nathan wants Mara to leave Haven since she is a sad reminder of what he had lost. He makes a deal with Mara to leave Haven forever, but at the same time makes a deal with the Guard to give Mara to them. Mara has no intention of leaving though. Nathan manages to capture Mara, but soon finds out Audrey is in there. Mara is annoyed with Nathan as he tries to find Audrey inside her. Mara takes every chance she has to mock Nathan. In The Old Switcheroo: Part 2, Nathan threatens Mara that he would kill her if Duke dies, not caring if it would kill Audrey too. Category:Relationships